FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention generally relates to heat resistant fabrics and yarn for making the same. This invention relates more specifically to a heat resistent cost effective yarn and fabrics made therefrom which are suitable for use in molten metal splash type applications.
It has heretofore been common practice to make heat resistant fabrics from yarns of asbestos fibers. The high heat resistant asbestos fiber offered one of the highest level of resistance to molten metal splashes and was used extensively for minor as well as major molten metal splash applications. More recently, the use of asbestos fibers has been considered hazardous to the user as well as other persons exposed to the fibers.
The fabric and yarn of the present invention do not utilize asbestos fibers but do find utility as substitutes for asbestos yarn and fabric.
Other inventors have attempted to develop asbestos substitute fabrics suitable for minor molten metal splash applications. These prior attempts yielded fabrics which satisfied the application but did not offer the same thermal protection or the cost effectiveness of the present invention.
Although efforts to examine the hazard levels of various molten metal splash applications and to quantify the required fabric performance levels for those applications have advanced development of fabrics for the specified level of performance with respect to minor molten metal splash resistance, there was still a need for a cost effective fabric in the minor molten metal splash application. Presently, the most common fabrics are constructed using ring-spun yarns of Permanently Flame Retardant (PFR) Rayon (Cellulosic) fibers. Additionally, there is some use of fabrics which are comprised of yarns having an aramid wrapping which is spun about a core, however, they are quite expensive for this application.
As can be seen from the above, the art desires a yarn and fabrics which are usable in minor molten metal splash type applications and direct radiant heat at a cost effective level.
The fabric of the invention employs known techniques of manufacturing core spun yarn with a novel fiber mix and distribution of fibers as a means to optimize cost and performance with respect to minor molten metal splash resistance.
It is the principal object of the invention to provide a lightweight fabric, for protecting personnel and equipment, which is cost effective, resistant to high temperatures, thermal shocks and suitable for application in minor molten metal splashes.
Other objects and advantageous features of the invention will be apparent from the descriptions and claims.